La Historia del Ninja
by Lana Keat
Summary: Konoha se prepara para el nombramiento del sexto Hokage, quien está de viaje desde hace años. Sin embargo la persona que vuelve a la aldea no es quien esperaban...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de _Naruto_ pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los demás personajes y la historia son de mi invención.

* * *

><p><em><strong> La Historia del Ninja...misterioso<strong>_

La aldea de Konoha se perfilaba en el horizonte, y en aquella mañana otoñal, el cielo estaba nublado confiriéndole a todo el paisaje un tono grisáceo que hacía resaltar las hojas rojizas, que aún no habían caído, y la corteza marrón de los árboles. La aldea empeza a bullir de vida y pronto habría demasiado ruido como para que alguien permaneciera aún dormido. El lugar había crecido notoriamente con los años, nuevos barrios, nuevos comercios..., pero donde mayor ruido había era en la muralla natural tras el edificio del Hokage. En la piedra donde se tallaban los rostros de los Hokages había cinco caras aunque toda la parafernalia acumulada junto al rostro del quinto presagiaba el nombramiento del sexto...o así debía haber sido..._al principio_.

Saltando de árbol en árbol, una sombra menuda se acercaba desde el oeste a las puerta de la aldea. Cuando estuvo ya muy cerca la rápida sombra roja saltó desde un árbol y se posó silenciosamente, igual que lo haría un felino o un canido, en el centro del camino. Donde permaneció un minuto titubeante, rascándose la pantorrilla izquierda con el empeine del otro pie.

La figura soltó un suspiro y empezó a andar con movimientos algo tensos, como un pequeño soldado muy nervioso pero fue relajandose ligeramente según se acercaba más, finalmente con la barbilla alzada cruzó las grandes e imponentes puertas de Konoha que a esa hora de la mañana ya estaban abiertas.

Izumo y Kotetsu habían estado debatiendo un asunto de gran importancia desde el amanecer y ahora solo Izumo era quien sufría bajo las oprimentes garras del aburrimiento. El asunto era el siguiente: Kotetsu consideraba que, como porteros de Konoha, su labor solía ser tan sencilla que podía echarse una siestecita e Izumo reflexionaba sobre si sería apropiado atizar en la cara a su compañero durmiente y roncante con un libro muy pesado.

Mientras calibraba sobre el asunto, una figura cruzó las puertas. Al principio solo le echó una mirada rápida, seguramente fuera algún aldeano que había salido temprano. Sin embargo, la altura del entrante se lo hizo pensar dos veces, mas bien tres, y observó los movimientos de la figura. A sus 50 años había visto lo suficiente como para preveer los problemas desde lejos. Le dio un manotazo a su compañero antes levantarse para interceptar a esa figura que le resultaba tan sospechosa. Kotetsu se despertó con un ligero respingo y observó como su amigo salía de la garita y le daba el alto a un visitante. Frunció la nariz y salió tras el.

-**Espera niña**-había dicho Izumo. Y entonces esa figura que en efecto era una niña se había detenido y le miraba fijamente con unos ojos azules muy profundos y le respondió con un Hey con mucha pachorra

-**¿Como que Hey? No te han enseñado a hablar con respeto a tus mayores**

-**Izumo ¿que ocurre?**-pregunto el ninja dormilón uniéndose a él, se giró hacia la niña y con el mismo tono que había usado ella la saludo-** Hey..**

-**Hey...**-volvió a decir ella

A Izumo se le cayó el alma a los pies, ahí tenía su respuesta. Con adultos como su compañero...suspiró, prefiriendo no saber como continuar la frase y volvió al mundo, donde Kotetsu y la niña intercambiaban frases y bromas animadamente.

La miró fijamente. Entre los 11 y los 12 años. Con el pelo rojo con algunas mechas más oscuras cortado a media melena con los dos mechones que flanqueaban la cara trenzados pulcramente; tenía la piel blanca, lo que acentuaba más el color de su pelo y sus ojos, los cuales eran grandes y azules. La forma de la cara le resultaba familiar. Se ladeo ligeramente intentando ver alguna insignia en la ropa que llevaba.

Era un vestido gris perla extraño, de cuello alto, sin mangas y estrecho hasta unos centímetros mas abajo de las lumbares donde comenzaba la falda siendo esta con algo de volumen y a capas negras y grises. La falda del vestido terminaba por delante a mitad del muslo y por detrás hasta las rodillas. Bajo el vestido debía de llevar una camiseta de rejilla, pues ambos hombros estaban cubiertos por la ella. En sus pies como la mayoría de los genin llevaba unas botas de un rojo oscuro que dejaban a la vista los dedos. Además de lo puesto solo llevaba un morral, algo desgastado para su gusto. No recordaba haberla visto anteriormete y a pesar de ello llevaba el simbolo de Konoha por todas partes: en una pinza para el pelo, en el morral, en las zapatillas y al parecer también en la ropa, en espalda justo entre los omoplatos.

De repente se dio cuenta que hacía un rato que no oía nada. Levantó la vista de la bolsa de la niña y vio que los dos lo miraban, la niña parecía enfadada y su compañero asombrado. Iba a preguntarle que les ocurría cuando la niña levanto la mano y señalándolo dijo acusadoramente.

-**Pervertido**

La sangre se le agolpó en la cara, había estado mirándola demasiado tiempo para pasar desapercibido

-**Eh, eh, espera..solo miraba**-mierda, aquello solo agravaba la situación, coloco las manos frente a el mostrándoles las palmas abiertas-**...miraba si llevabas alguna marca de clan o el protector de la hoja...no, yo no...no soy un pervertido**-finalizo avergonzado con lagrimones corriendole de los ojos

-**Ja ja ja...**-Kotetsu se reía de el-**no es de la Hoja viene a ver a la Hokage** -le explicó señalando a la niña que para su desgracia seguía apuntandole con el dedo.

Izumo rezo porque nadie más hubiera visto aquello...las oraciones del pobre hombre no fueron escuchadas.

* * *

><p>Bueno una noche empece a imaginarme esta historia y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había escrito bastante.<p>

Para ser el principio, me parece un poco corto...no se me dan bien alargar las cosas, soy bastante concreta y directa cuando escribo...asi que pensé que podría ser considerado un prólogo, ademas como ya tenía escrita la continuación y quedaba bien cortandolo aqui...lo corté

En realidad estaba un poco indecisa sobre si colgaba o no la historia...asi que agradeceré sus comentarios. De hecho por favor comenten quisiera saber su opinión.

^^Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece **esta** historia y los personajes de mi invención

* * *

><p><strong>La historia del ninja...que se deprimió<strong>

Kotetsu se llevó la mano a la boca y bostezó como lo haría un gran oso tras la hibernación. Un agudo silbido, en el que se distinguía las diferentes notas de una melodía, llamó su atención y miró a su acompañante. Aunque era la primera vez que estaba en la villa y un completo desconocido se había ofrecido a guiarla, ella no parecía siquiera ser consciente del posible peligro...de hecho andaba como Pedro por su casa* mientras curioseaba de un lado a otro sin parar de moverse.

Sonrió complacido en su opinión los niños deberían estar siempre jugando (no consideró que a esa edad ya había niños que eran gennin, incluyéndose a el mismo en el pasado), sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir lástima por los padres...con una hija tan hiperactiva, la vida familiar seguro que no era nada tranquila. Sin detener la marcha se recolocó la venda que llevaba sobre su nariz y miró a la niña quien por muy lejos que se marchara a curiosear siempre acababa volviendo.

Se rascó la nuca. ¿Que era aquella sensación? Se revolvió incomodo no dejaba de pensar que algo no cuadraba...había pocas cosas que inquietaran a Kotetsu Hagane y ahora que algo lo hacía no lograba averiguar de que se trataba. Le dio un par de vueltas al asunto antes de rendirse. Bueno...fuera lo que fuera ya lo recordaría, sin pensárselo dos veces dejo que esa sensación se desvaneciera.

Un sonoro rugido le llamó la atención y se detuvo.

La niña estaba totalmente parada, con la espalda encorvada y los brazos colgándole, tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. A Kotetsu le vino a la mente la imagen de un zombi. Alzó el brazo para llamarle la atención cuando, la niña, empezó a olisquear con la nariz, primero levemente y después con más fuerza, como si fuera un perro de caza. El rugido volvió a oírse, provenía del estomago de la pequeña. Un perro respondió al reto y le lanzó un rugido de vuelta a la niña.

-**Bolitas de pollo fritas...**-llamó ella suplicante.

Con las manos en los bolsilos Kotetsu sonrió de medio lado. _Tiene hambre, tal vez podría comprarle algo, después de todo las bolitas de pollo no eran muy caras, si, si eso es lo que haría_. Abrió la boca y miro a la niña, quien... ya no estaba allí.

Miró perplejo de un lado a otro. Hasta hace un momento la había tenido en frente. Estaba seguro de ello. Una niña no podía desaparecer así como así ¿verdad?...suspiró cansado, a quien quería engañar, los niños eran expertos en eso. ¿Cuantos padres desesperados habían ido a lo largo de los años a la garita preguntando por sus hijos?...de repente se encendió la luz en su mente. ¡Claro sus padres!, era por eso que antes había tenido esa sensación. ¿Porque estaba la niña sola? ¿Donde andaban sus padres? Eso era lo que le había estado molestando tanto. Muy orgulloso de si mismo cerró los ojos y se agarró la barbilla con suficiencia.

-**Si es que..soy un genio**

-**¿En serio?**

-**Si lo soy...soy conocido como el gran Kotetsu-sama.**-dijo teatralmente- **Protector de los débiles y de los ancianos...**

-**¿Y de los niños?**

-**También, también..allí donde un niño me necesite, el gran ninja Kotetsu se hará cargo de todo**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si**

**-Oh, entonces puedes pagar a ese señor tan agradable que vende dangos.**

-**Si...**-contesto incoscientemente pero en su fuero interno, las alarmas de alta seguridad se activaron, _¿Con **quien** estaba hablando?_ Kotetsu abrió los ojos y vio que la niña había regresado. Tenía los alrededores de la boca llenos de migas y de entre sus labios salían un montón de palillos. La niña le miraba sin parpadear mientras se metía en la boca otro dango. _¿De **donde** los habría sacado?_ Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al ninja y sabiendo ya lo que le esperaba miró tras la niña, y allí estaba tal y como se lo había imaginado, con su mandil y su rodillo incluído.

El comerciante le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, aquella niña había entrado en su restaurante y se había llevado la comida sin pagar y encima le había tocado perseguirla un buen rato asi que estaba dispuesto a cobrar si o si, aunque aquel ninja le lanzara una sonrisa amistosa.

Kotetsu tragó saliva y un sudor frío le recorrió toda la nuca y bajo por su espalda. Mira la boca de la niña y empezó a contar: uno, dos, tres, cuatro...lentamente fue sacando su cartera. Su último pensamiento fue que definitivamente debió haberse quedado en la garita con Izumo.

En la garita el ninja guardián restante estornudo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un resfriado pensó sonándose distraidamente la nariz. En ese momento en el que el no estaba prestando atención otra rápida sombra se coló en Konoha y se detuvo justo a su lado. Izumo parpadeo.

**-¿Tu eres...?**

**-Cuanto tiempo Izumo-san**

-**Hoy no es mi día de suerte**-lloriqueó Kotetsu deprimido. Había tenido que pagar por los gastos de una niña que no era su hija, ni su nieta, ni su hermana, ni su sobrina, de una niña que de ninguna manera tenía algún rastro de relación sanguínea con el. Lloriqueo de nuevo...doce dangos...tan solo quería llegar cuanto antes al edificio de la Hokage y no volver a ver jamás a aquella mocosa roba dinero. Con algo de optimismo se permitió pensar que al menos no se los había robado a Anko-sempai...si eso hubiera llegado a suceder estaría totalmente acabado.

Se estremeció ligeramente y miro a la niña, quien caminaba a su lado totalmente despreocupada

-**Ya puedes estar contenta...**-le reprochó

-**Hai, gracias Kotetsu ossan**

-**(suspiro desesperado)**

Shizune la ayudante de la Hokage caminaba con prisa al despacho de su maestra. A pesar de los años que habían pasado no podía dejar de llamarla así pensó con cariño, instantáneamente su expresión volvió a tornarse pensativa hacía un rato que acababa de ver una escena que la había dejado estupefacta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en lo que había visto.

Estaba haciendo su ronda, recogiendo las tarjetas blancas donde los que solicitaban una reunión con la Hokage escribían sus nombres junto a número de sala, cuando lo vio ahí parado junto a la puerta de una de las salas de visita. Una figura que no sabía si considerarla realmente humana...una figura totalmente desprovista de alma. Recordaba haber fruncido el entrecejo y haberse acercado. La reconoció como la de uno de los guardianes, no sabía cual de los dos pues la figura se alejaba de espaldas ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Recordó haber recogido distraidamente la tarjeta y haber leído el nombre. Entonces fue cuando algo se cruzó en su campo visual. Recordó haber leído el nombre un mil veces por lo menos antes de salir escopeteada a buscar a Tsunade-sama. Ni siquiera había mirado en el interior de la sala. Solo había corrido y corrido.

Y ahora la puerta del despacho apareció en la distancia y sin detenerse a llamar a la puerta entro en el despacho como un relámpago. Ni siquiera le molesto ver a la Hokage con una botella de sake en la mano. Ni siquiera la regaño. Ni siquiera hizo caso de los gritos airados de la Hokage que proclamaba por su intimidad. Solo le importaba una cosa y jadeando, casi sin aliento dijo cinco palabras.

-**¡Es Naruto...Naruto a vuelto!**

* * *

><p><strong> *<strong>Andar como Pedro por su casa - frase hecha que se usa en España (no se si en más sitios por eso lo pongo) para indicar que alguien se comporta como si algo le perteneciera o como si actuara como en su propia casa.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo...espero que le guste.

Es más largo que el otro me parece.

Aunque no se haya desarrollado mucha trama, por favor dejen sus comentarios ^^

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de _Naruto_ pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Solo me pertenecen **esta** historia y los personajes de mi invención

**-conversación**

_-pensamiento _

* * *

><p><strong>La historia del ninja...que no cambio<strong>

Lentas gotas caían al suelo formando un charco junto a la mesa del Hokage. En su superficie, junto a un montón de impresos empapados, una pequeña taza rezumaba el liquido alcohólico preferido de Tsunade Senju, Quinta Hokage, La legendaria perdedora, La princesa de las babosas.

El sake caía de la botella con un flujo constante hasta que finalmente se hizo irregular y por último no salió nada más. A pesar de ello la mano que sostenía la botella permaneció en la misma posición.

La persona que la sostenía era una mujer hermosa, rubia, de ojos miel con un rombo azulado destacando en su frente y una delantera extremadamente grande...su aspecto global era del de una mujer joven entre los 20 y los treinta años,..aunque en realidad ya llevaba 24 de ellos como Kage de Konoha.

Esta mujer en cuestión, con la cara algo colorada por el alcohol y los movimientos también alterados por este, estaba sonriendo.

Una sonrisa amplia y sincera que no se debía para nada a los efectos del alcohol.

-**¿Naruto?¿En serio?**

Tonton se bajo de la mesa y corrió a los brazos de Shizune, quien se agacho para recogerlo.

La Hokage se levantó torpemente_...ese maldito mocoso, ¡ya era hora! hace tantos años que ese niño se ha marchado a recorrer el mundo... igualito a Jaraiya...y en todo ese tiempo solo me ha mandado 2 cartas...encima en una de ellas aceptaba alegremente ser el sexto Hokage a su regreso...maldito chico...me perdí su cara de idiota_

Avanzó hacia Shizune quien le entrego la tarjeta.

**...Uzumaki...**-leyó

-**Esta esperando en...**-Shizune se quedo con la palabra en la boca. La Hokage había desaparecido dejando una estela de humo.

-**¡Tsunade-sama! ¡espéreme! **-suplicó la asistente girando sobre si misma y saliendo por la puerta

-**Puiggg**

_...Ese chico, ¿porque la estaba esperando en aquella sala como hacían las personas normales? Tratándose de el, lo mas probable es que hubiera abierto la puerta del despacho de un portazo y sin saludar ni nada la hubiera echado del asiento ¿A lo mejor será que ha madurado un poco?_ -la mujer negó con la cabeza- _No, no caerá esa breva..._ pensó soltando una risilla.

Shizune que ya la había alcanzado la miro incrédula. ¿Quien creería que, a su edad, la Hokage, aún podía reirse como una niña?

Sin embargo un pensamiento amargo cruzó la mente de la Hokage. Le quito la sonrisa y le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y mirar seriamente al frente.

A pesar de todos esos años Naruto no iba a madurar más, no después de aquello...ella lo sabía bien...de todas manera si ese chico aún se siente así, ella se aseguraría de que tuviera tanto trabajo que no pueda ni descansar un ratito, ni tomar alcohol, ni comer, ni apostar...como le pasó a ella al tomar el cargo

Una vena se le hinchó en la frente al recordar aquello y corriendo más rápido grito

-**¡TE VAS A ENTERAR SEXTO HOKAGE!**

* * *

><p><em><span>(NA: Anteriormente. En la garita el ninja guardián restante estornudo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un resfriado pensó sonándose distraidamente la nariz. En ese momento en el que no estaba prestando atención otra rápida sombra se coló en Konoha y se detuvo justo a su lado. Izumo parpadeo.<span>_

_-¿Tu eres...?_

_-Cuanto tiempo Izumo-san)_

-**¿Oh? ¡el equipo 1! Habéis vuelto de Kumogakure...**

-**Hai, Izumo-san- **le contestó una chica de 14 años, rubia y con los ojos castaños.

El hombre se inclino hacia el equipo y con nervioso interés preguntó.

-**¿Y bien?**

El equipo intercambio una mirada y al parecer que no pensaban contestar hasta no haber torturado un poco al guardián. Al menos dos de ellos lo pensaron, por que uno del equipo, un muchacho de pelo plateado en punta abrió la boca y antes de que sus compañeros lograran pararle dijo

-**Lo lograron**

-**¿Wooo!¡Felicidades por convertiros en Chünin...!**-respondió Izumo con una sonrisa...y solo el aire le escucho.

Esto se debía a que dos miembros del equipo 1 estaban muy ocupados zarandeando de un lado a otro al chico que había hablado, quien permaneció quieto e impasible ante tanto vaivén.

La chica era quien más esfuerzo y mas fuerte tiraba_...en general es una chica tranquila, como sus padres, pero le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera...esta Chie, cuando se enfada es como su madre_ pensó Izumo mientras de fondo se oían cosas como.

**-baka...**

-**con dos lentos en casa ya tengo bastante, como para aguantarte a ti también**

**-...porque no puedes pillar las bromas**

-**Kikashi baka**

Izumo rió escuchando los gritos, pero entonces se acordó de algo.

-**Oe Kikashi** -llamó y el chico de pelo plateado le miró- **antes he visto a tu padre rondando por aquí, aunque no creo que te estuviera esperando...bueno ya sabes** -se excusó- **...nunca llega a la hora, mucho menos llegará antes..**

El chico asintió, conocía de sobra a su padre.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada una sombra cubrió al equipo 1 por completo.

Una humareda se levantó allí donde el objeto había impactado, ahí donde antes peleaba el equipo 1.

-**Yosh...la fuerte juventud siempre floreciendo. ¡He aquí el poder de la juventud!**

Izumo no hizo nada, tenía muy claro lo que había pasado _...Maito Gai..._

La humareda desapareció y se pudo ver a dos jóvenes medio ahogados en el abrazo del amor de un "espécimen" de pelo negro a tazón, cejas grandes y negras e uniforme verde.

-**Hola Izumo** -saludo cordialmente para luego casi gritando decir.

- **Wouu..bien hecho Kikashi tal y como esperaba del hijo de mi rival.**

Izumo no entendió el comentario hasta que siguiendo la mirada de Gai se giró. Justo a su lado se encontraba el chico con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. No se había percatado de su ausencia entre los brazos de Gai_...es rápido.._

Kikashi giró la cabeza hacía el ninja guardián de las puertas, saco una mano del bolsillo y rascándose la mejilla derecha, en cuyo pómulo tenía un lunar, comentó como si la cosa no fuera con el

-**Después de tantos años uno acaba viéndole venir**

Izumo no sabía si reír o no ante ese comentario. Optó por girar la vista hacia donde un cincuentón llamado Maito Gai estallaba en una bola de fuego por la emoción y sin soltar a los chicos, ya azules, de su abrazo mortal de la juventud y el amor, proclamaba lo buenos ninjas que eran sus alumnos y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos

-**Estará así un buen rato...oe por cierto Izumo-san ¿donde esta Kotetsu?**

- **¿Eh?¡Ah! Kotetsu...**-reaccionó el hombre apartando la vista del estrafalario panorama que se había montado- **...bueno es una historia interesante**.-Echó otra mirada- **creo que me daría tiempo a contártela...pero si no hacemos algo Chie y Tori morirán asfixiados.**

Izumo se adelantó para detener a Gai, pero el chico le cerró el paso con el brazo. Izumo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Kikashi por su parte dijo.

-**Si me permite...es más fácil con las palabras mágicas **-tomo aire y alzando la voz gritó- **Gai-sensei, Lee-san te esta esperando**

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. Giró la cabeza, miró a Kikashi y...en una milésima de segundo soltó a los dos adolescentes y salió disparado hacia la calle principal camino de su adorado pupilo, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo .

Kikashi muy tranquilo alzó el pulgar en señal de triunfo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui practicamente no ocurre mucho pero asi presentaba a algunos de los personajes...<strong>

**En el siguiente capitulo por fin se descubriran algunas cosas.**

** Podría hacer los capitulos más largos, pero creo que asi estan bien ¿no?**

** Bueno, espero sus comentarios...si no comentan Gai ira a por vosotros y os asfixiará en un abrazo del amor XD**

** Un beso ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Solo me pertenece **esta** historia y los personajes de mi invención

-**conversación**

-_...pensamiento..._

* * *

><p><strong>La historia del ninja...equivocado<strong>

* * *

><p>En la villa de Konoha se desarrollaba la habitual rutina.<p>

Sin embargo cuando aquella noche la gente se metiera en sus camas, antes de cerrar los ojos recordaría el temblor que sacudió la aldea y cuyo epicentro fue el edificio del Hokage.

Sin embargo, aquel temblor, no fue consecuencia de ningún movimiento de tierras, fue por...bueno para decirlo claro, fue simple y llanamente por una patada

Una violenta patada que abrió la puerta de la sala de espera número 7, y que provocó que varias grietas se extendieran por la pared, ahí donde el rectángulo de madera había sido estampado y encajado con violencia.

El edificio retumbó y todas las personas en un radio de varios kilómetros tuvieron que apoyarse en lo más cercano que encontraron.

Al principio no pensaron que aquella sacudida se debiera a algún ataque enemigo.

Las villas ocultas tenían sus más y sus menos. Pero la gente sabía que no había intención, por ninguna de las partes, de empezar un confrontamiento.

Parte de ello se debía al gran movimiento de gente entre villas que se había dado tras la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

Volviendo a los hechos...

En la roja edificicación...

La Hokage se detuvo en el umbral.

Fragmentos del yeso del techo cayeron sobre ella, pero no les prestó la más mínima atención pues jadeando ligeramente recorría la habitación con la mirada.

Una habitación sencilla con su ventana, su alfombra, sus alumbrado y sus dos sillones con una mesa baja de madera entre medias.

Shizune permaneció tras su maestra, calculando mentalmente cuanto costaría aquella reparación

Mas Tsunade interrumpió sus pensamientos

-**¿Donde esta?**

-**¿Eh?** -Shizune intentó asomarse por la espalda de la Hokage.

En la sala no había nadie

-**¡Shizuneee!** -amenazó la Hokage

-**Tsunade-sama no es una broma...el debe estar por aquí**- dijo entrando en la habitación sorteando a quien le echaba una mirada feroz.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie. En su desesperación se sintió tentada a mirar debajo de los sofás pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo inutil.

Con nerviosismo ante lo que le esperaba, la asistente giró sobre sus talones y pensó que decirle a la Hokage, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Entonces al girarse vio algo...

Una puerta...

estampada...

Podría ser que...

Levantó el dedo indecisamente y señaló a la puerta

-**Bueno es posible que...**-aventuró

La furiosa Hokage siguió su mirada y entro en la sala. Se dirigió a la puerta y como quien levanta un libro, la agarró por el picaporte y separó la puerta de la pared.

Mas yeso y partículas cayeron. Shizune agrego mentalmente una nueva puerta y sus bisagras a la lista de gastos.

Pero más importante que aquello era que tras la puerta no había nada...

**-...**

**-...**

-**¡Wow! Entonces tu debes ser Tsunade ba-chan**

-**¿Que has dicho?** -respondió la Hokage rebosando ira homicida.

La mujer se giró y vio una niña.

La niña le devolvió la mirada,

La mujer no dijo nada

La niña resopló por la nariz

La mujer no supo que decir

La niña la escrutó de nuevo con la mirada

..._le habían dicho que esa mujer era ya una anciana aunque pareciera más joven...pero ese aspecto, no se trataba solo parecer más joven...era como pedir una rana y que te vendan un conejo, solo porque los dos saltan,...menuda estafadora..._ pensó la niña

Tsunade frunció el ceño

-**Tu no eres Naruto...**-señalando lo obvio y recordó- **¿¡A quien llamas abuela mocosa!**

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

La niña sonrió desmesuradamente mientras despreocupadamente entrelazaba las manos tras su nuca, disfrutando plenamente de la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado

-**Tsunade-sama tranquilícese...-**suplicó la asistente interponiéndose entre las dos, sujetando a la otra mujer por los hombros. La rubia agitaba el brazo sobre su cabeza con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

La niña le sacó la lengua e hizo una pedorreta.

Comprensiblemente la vena estalló.

* * *

><p>Tres cuartos de hora más tarde un té caliente calmó a la más anciana. Shizune le dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras llenaba una taza para la niña, quien algo despeinada pero aún riéndose se había sentado en uno de los sofás quedando frente a frente con la Hokage quien se había reclinado en el otro sofá. La rubia aún parecía molesta y chasqueaba la lengua cada poco mientras ignoraba deliberadamente a la pequeña.<p>

-**Esto...bueno es obvio que ha habido un error**-empezó a decir Shizune rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio, la Hokage chasqueo de nuevo la lengua y Shizune soltó una risa nerviosa antes de continuar con un tono amable.

-**Aquí se supone que debes escribir tu nombre**-le tendió la tarjeta a la niña-**...tu verdadero nombre...**

-**Tsk...desde que ese mocoso se hizo tan famoso los críos andan de un lado a otro jugando a ser Uzumaki Naruto...hasta imitan su idio...**

-**El caso es que como pedir una audiencia con la Hokage es un asunto serio**-interrumpió Shizune-**...por mucho que admires a Naruto-kun aquí debes escribir tu verdadero apellido...¿Entiendes?**

-**Entendido**-dijo la niña enérgicamente

-**Bien ¿Cual es tu apellido?**

-**¡Uzumaki!**

La taza de la Hokage se agrietó por la rabia con la que esta sujetó la taza. Shizune le echó una mirada apaciguadora a Tsunade. Una sombra le cubría los ojos y sus dientes rechinaban por el enfado

Shizune volvió su vista de nuevo e intentó explicarlo una vez más.

Iruka les había informado de aquel problema. Por que era un problema. Tal y como había dicho la Hokage los niños, ninjas o no, se pasaban el día jugando a ser Uzumaki Naruto y aquella idolatría que sentían había llegado hasta el punto en el que, incluso en los exámenes, los niños escribian su nombre con el apellido Uzumaki. Aquella niña debía ser de uno esos niños.

Tsunade miró un segundo a la niña dejando a un lado las ganas que tenía de "disciplinarla" analizándola más de lo que había hecho Shizune.

-**¿Eres ninja?**-preguntó

-**¡Si!**

_...¿Porque tiene que responder tan entusiasmada?..._pensó Tsunade irritada

-**¿De que aldea vienes? Tu no eres de la Konoha** -dejo claro...reprimió una sonrisa ante la venganza que se le había ocurrido

-**Vengo del...**-la niña levanto el dedo indice, parecía estar orientándose mentalmente-...**país del viento**

-**¿Eres un ninja de la Arena?**-

-..._¿Allí también idolatran tanto a Naruto?...-_pensó Shizune para luego seguir escuchando a la Hokage

-**...Es raro que los ninjas de allí te dejen cometer semejante delito**

El silencio se extendió por la sala. Tsunade se había percatado de algo que ni Izumo ni Kotetsu pensaron. Y mientras Tsunade sonreía con suficiencia las otras dos representantes del sexo femenino la miraban intentando asimilar lo dicho.

-**¿Delito?** -repitió débilmente la asistente interrogando con la mirada a Tsunade

La niña con los brazos cruzados no hizo nada más que ladear cabeza con una mueca de incomprensión

La Hokage estiró el brazo y teatralmente continuo.

-**No eres un ninja de Konoha pero claramente llevas por todo tu cuerpo la espiral representativa de los uniformes de nuestros ninja, claramente esto es considerado..**.-se detuvo para saborear y dar dramatismo a lo que iba a decir-**...suplantación y espionaje...¡Shizune llama a los ANBU**!-ordenó

Shizune abrió la boca impactada,...sabía que, aunque fuera cierto, Tsunade no iba en serio...no con tal tontería que, aunque de seria importancia, fuera resultado de un exceso inocente de admiración...

Tsunade era consciente que vengarse de aquella manera por haberla llamado vieja era muy infantil por su parte, y notaba la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Shizune, pero no importaba, aquella niña se había burlado de ella como no había hecho nadie en años. Estaría perfecto ver como se asustaba para variar...ya se lo comentaría más tarde al Kazekage

Tal y como ella había querido, la niña reaccionó. Saltó de el sofá y con actitud desafiante, las piernas separadas, la espalda y los hombros tensos, la mandíbula apretaba y una expresión facial de rabia extendió el brazo derecho y la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

Pero parecía más enfadada que asustada

-**TU...¡Estafadora!** -le grito soltando de una vez su primera impresión de ella- **llevo las espirales por derecho propio**- aquellas palabras sonaban extrañas en su boca, como si estuviera repitiendo las palabras de alguien más-**...es el símbolo de mi Clan. El Clan en el que nací, tanto yo, como mi padre y mi abuela...en todo caso la culpa sería vuestra**

Tsunade parpadeo ante aquel acceso de rabia, no había conseguido la reacción que esperaba

..._¿Había dicho_ s_u Clan? Aquello no era posible..._

La niña resoplaba fuertemente por las fosas nasales pero seguía sin bajar el brazo

-**¿Tu Clan?**

-**¡Exacto!¡El Clan Uzumaki!**

-**...**

-**¿Ein?**

-**¿Puigg?**

Un súbito sonrojo le coloreó a la niña las mejillas y las orejas de un rojo tan intenso como su pelo. Pero no se sabía si era por la rabia o la vergüenza. La pequeña ninja miró un segundo al suelo y bajó el brazo. Era consciente de que debía de decir algo ya que las dos adultas no le quitaban el ojo de encima

-**Me llamo...**-vacilo un poco-**..hay que joderse...**-refunfuño

Entonces como si repentinamente hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo, alzo la mirada y mirando fijamente a la Hokage dijo con determinación.

-**¡Mi padre es Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

><p>En la finca de los Inuzuka, los perros no dejaban de ladrar y gruñir, mientras los de ese clan tragaban saliva muy preocupados. Una mujer con el pelo ya cano y un hombre al que le quedaban un par de años para sufrir la famosa crisis de los cuarenta, entraron como un huracán en el patio y miraron perplejos a los animales.<p>

Un lobo al que le faltaba una oreja y que llevaba un parche negro en el ojo se separo de la jauría y se acercó a la pareja.

-**Kuromaru ¿que ocurre?**-le pregunto la mujer.

-**Algo pasa donde la Hokage,** -respondió el lobo incomodo- **podemos oler la tensión desde aquí**

Una fuerte corriente de aire cruzó el patio levantando el polvo y envolviéndolos

-**¿Donde la Hokage?**-repitió el hombre visiblemente intrigado- **madre voy a acercarme allí**

-**¡Kiba!..**.- la anciana se calló, ese estúpido hijo suyo si que era rápido.

Tal y como los cánidos habían notado, en el despacho de la Hokage ciertamente había un ambiente muy tenso.

La situación era la siguiente. Una niña y una mujer, frente a frente, como en un duelo del oeste. Una malhumorada con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su pie izquierdo repiqueteaba en el suelo nerviosamente; y la otra sentada frente a su mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y la cabeza gacha, a su lado una decena de botellas de sake.

La mujer tomo un trago antes de volver a mirar a la niña.

-**Repite eso de nuevo**

-**Tsk...no es tan difícil de entender**-se quejo la niña, frunció los labios de nuevo y suspiro mientras se frotaba la nuca. Miro a la Hokage que tomaba otro trago y como si estuviera hablando con alguien muy tonto empezó a mover las manos mientras explicaba.

-**Yo...hija...Naruto. ¿Tu..entender?**

-**¡MALDITA MOCOSA!**-grito Tsunade intentando saltar por encima de la mesa. Shizune, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, como siempre, soltó a Tonton y sujeto a su maestra

-**Tsunade-sama, no haga eso...que tiene 74 años**

Tsunade se detuvo inmediatamente y se quedo mirando a su ayudante. Había dicho unas palabras prohibidas

-**Ve, a pesar de su aspecto, usted sigue siendo una obaaa-chan**-murmuró la niña enfatizando la palabra abuela

-**DIMELO FUERA, NIÑATA**

La Hokage abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dejo caer en su silla cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

El silencio se apodero de la sala y rodeo a las féminas como si fuera un liquido muy espeso. Shizune observo a la Hokage muy preocupada aún manteniendo los brazos a su alrededor pero sin tocarla

_...Maldita mocosa, realmente te le pareces...tienes sus ojos y sus insensatas maneras...y te he dejado llamarme "eso"...Naruto ¿es posible que ella sea tu hija?...mocoso insolente no sabía nada... _pensó una Tsunade entristecida

Al cabo de unos minutos la Hokage volvió a alzar el rostro y apuró el vaso de sake...

-**Bien dejemos este tema...no quiero entender como puedes ser la mocosa de ese mocoso, que sea padre de familia me aterra...Bien, no quiero parecer grosera pero...¿Que demonios haces aquí?**

La niña agacho la cabeza con lentitud, gesto que se vio encubierto por la intervención de Shizune

-**Cierto ¿Por que no has venido con tu padre? Hace 16 años que no le vemos ¿Su sueño no era ser Hokage? Además hace unos años le envié una carta avisándole de su futuro nombramiento formal. Le dije que se dieran prisa en volver y que aunque todos ya le consideraran el sexto Hokage y que Tsunade-sama solo ejerciera hasta que el volviera aún era necesario nombramiento formal...**

-**Hace seis meses...**-le interrumpió una voz

Ambas giraron las cabezas hacia la niña, quien hablaba en voz muy baja con la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con sus manos. Las dos adultas, presintieron que por su tono de voz algo no iba bien. Nada bien.

-**Hace seis meses que no veo a mis padres.**

Una botella de sake se estrelló contra el suelo

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui esta la continuación. Perdon si os he hecho esperar mucho...aunque no se si alguien le esto ¬¬<p>

Bueno, pues pa comentar solo diré que he hecho a Tsunade un poco más irritable. Pensé que tantos años sin poder beber y jugar a gusto la volvieron un poco...como se diría de ¿gatillo facíl?

¿Se dice asi? No se, bueno pues...¡hasta la proxima!

Un beso ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Solo me pertenece **esta** historia y los personajes de mi invención

-**conversación**

-_...pensamiento..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**La Historia del Ninja...cuestionado**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió y un figura ligeramente encorvada salió y cerró la puerta tras de si sigilosamente.

-**Oi Shizune** -le gritó una voz fuerte

La figura se sobresalto y soltó un quejido. Se giró lentamente y observó al hombre que se acercaba a ella seguido por un enorme perro blanco. Era fácilmente reconocible, pues desde que se había convertido en Chünin no había cambiado su vestimenta, excepto quizá para hacerla un poco más grande según había ido creciendo. Además con esas dos grandes marcas rojas y su perro Akamaru siguiéndole era imposible confundirle.

-**Inuzuka Kiba-kun...**-respondió débilmente

El hombre parpadeo varias veces- **Ey espera,..has llora-**sin llegar a terminar la frase continuo**-...oi ¿que pasa?**

Akamaru ladro fuertemente

Shizune desvió la mirada,

-**Na..nada, todo va bien ¿Que quieres?**

-**Los perros están intranquilos, hay algo que lo provoca y proviene de aquí.**-continuó el hombre desconfiando- **¿Verdad que si Akamaru?**

El cánido volvió a ladrar

-**Hokage-sama esta reunida ahora**

Pero el Inuzuka no la escuchaba, se había girado hacía el corredor y lo miraba fijamente, hacía un segundo que había empezado a oír un leve zumbido, sonrió lateralmente y mostró un colmillo.

-**El también lo ha notado**

-**¿Eh?...**-Shizune siguió el recorrido de su mirada, pues no entendía a que se refería el Inuzuka hasta que vio algo parecido a una nube, algo negro y denso que con un zumbido se acercaba a ellos por el corredor- ¡**Ekkk...!**-grito con los ojos como platos y empezando a sudar excesivamente repulsada por tal cantidad de insectos

-**Shino** -llamó Kiba cuando la nube se poso a su lado y de ella salio un hombre. Iba vestido con una gabardina gris totalmente abotonada y con capucha tapándole todo el cráneo. Bajo ella solo se veía la parte inferior de unos pantalones bombachos negros y las típicas botas ninja. Como siempre llevaba una gafas negras cubriéndole los ojos.

-**Kiba** -respondió una voz grave- **lo has notado**

-**Obvio...pero aquí esta dice que todo esta bien**-respondió señalando a la horrorizada Shizune

-_¿"esta"?_- repitió mentalmente Shizune, enfadada.

-**Mis insectos no opinan lo mismo**

La madura mujer se alejó un poco de Shino y se pegó a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello

-**Tsunade-sama ahora esta reunida**-dijo entre dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-**¿Reunida?**-repitió Kiba tras lo cual empezó a olisquear el aire

-**Hay una persona dentro además de Hokage-sama **-aportó Shino

-**La otra es un niño**-siguió Kiba y olisqueo una vez más- **una hembra...muy joven**

-**Mis insectos perciben chakra**,-levantó la mano mostrando en su dedo un minúsculo espécimen alado- **tiene entrenamiento ninja**

-**¿Un Gennin entonces?**

-**Guau guau, guau**-ladro Akamaru

-**¿Eh?..Akamaru dice que su olor le suena**-Tradujo Kiba para Shino antes de olisquear otra vez-**huele a arena...a sapo...a hierba y a dangos y melocotón..también tiene impregnado otro olor aparte del suyo. Es cierto lo hemos olido antes...ummm¿Donde fue?**

Shizune no sabía que decir, la mandíbula se le había soltado sola. No había manera de ocultar nada a esos tres. "_Maldito sea el escuadrón de reconocimiento"_ Sin embargo no podía dejar que entraran ahora en el despacho

-**Hoy a las 18:00 acaba de ser programada una reunión urgente, necesito que me ayudéis a avisar a la mayor cantidad de ninjas Jounin posibles.**

-**¿Una reunión urgente?¿Porque?¿Que pasa?**

Shizune suspiro

-**Hokage-sama os lo explicara esta tarde**

-**Si es tan grave como para hacer una reunión de emergencia por que no nos lo dices ahora**-siguió insistiendo Kiba.

-¡**Ya callate y hazme caso!**-salto la mujer- **¡avisad a los ninjas de grado Jounin que puedan asistir, a los que no puedan se les informara después de la reunion. ¡Ahora si dejas de molestarme tengo que ir al hospital!**

Dicho esto empujó a los dos hombres y cruzó entre ellos. Marchándose murmurando maldiciones.

-**Joe, ¿pero que le pasa esa?**

-**Umm...pocas veces la he visto tan enfadada**-aporto Shino

-**Ahora estoy más curioso que antes**

Ambos hombres miraron en sincronía, una vez más la puerta del despacho.

-**¿Crees que tiene que ver con esa niña? Bah...olvidalo ningún Gennin puede provocar tanto revuelo**-El hombre se quedo en silencio y sonrió como acordándose de algún chiste privado.

-**Solo Naruto...**

-**Je, me has leído la mente..anda vamos a informar a los demás antes de que volvamos a encontrarnos con Shizune**

Los dos hombres, y el perro, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...**

** -Shino..¿ tu que hacías para evitar la calvicie? Creo que cada vez se me cae más y más el pelo...aunque mi familia nunca ha tenido ningún calvo, pero no quiero ser el primero...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ^^ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al mediodía, en el hospital de Konoha, Shizune se sentó por fin en una de las sillas. Había sido una mañana ajetreada, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se paso la mano por el rostro. Se sentía fresca sobre su cara acalorada. Cerro los ojos y rememoro mentalmente lo que había hecho desde que salio del despacho de la Hokage.

_1º)Se había encontrado con Shino y Kiba. Estaba tensa así que se había enfadado con este último. _

_2º) También había encontrado a tres Chünin y dos Jounin. Les había pedido que avisaran de la reunión a todos los Jounin que vieran._

_3º) Había solicitado un par de pedidos y había rellenado dos decenas de informes médicos._

_4º)Ya en el Hospital, había reservado la consulta en la que se encontraba y una habitación contigua en la que se había asegurado que no hubiera pacientes.._

_5ª) Había preparado los instrumentos y muestras que Tsunade-sama necesitara, así como la bata blanca de medico que usaba la Hokage_

_6º) Había realizado una ronda a los pacientes y se había asegurado de que no hubiera ningún curioso de por medio cuando llegaran Tsunade-sama y... la niña._

La mujer suspiro. Aunque en aquel momento se hallara tan cansada sabia que era lo mejor que podían hacer en esa situación. Seguramente los resultados estuvieran a las 17:00, y aun así quedaría solo una hora antes de la reunión. Shizune se removió incomoda en la silla, quizá fue demasiado apresurado organizar la reunión para ese mismo día.

-**Tsk...como todo esto sea para nada, pero es la mejor de las dos opciones**- murmuro

En ese momento oyó pasos por el pasillo, se incorporó y se aliso la ropa. La puerta chirrió y entro una seria Tsunade cargando a la niña, sujetándola de la ropa por la nuca, como si fuera un gato. La niña tenía cara de fastidio. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, los mofletes cargados de aire y los labios fruncidos. Durante un momento se la imagino con orejas, rabo, bigotes y una raspa de pescado sujeta en la boca. Sonrió ampliamente ante aquella ocurrencia, ciertamente parecía un gato.

La Hokage soltó a la Uzumaki y fue a ponerse su bata.

-¡**Hola de nuevo Shizune-san!**

Shizune la sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que decir en aquel momento.

-**Hola Uzumaki-kun, por favor siéntate aquí** -le dijo señalando la silla de la que se había levantado

-**¡Hai!**

La niña se acerco a ella con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca. Un gesto que su padre también tenía la costumbre de hacer. La Hokage intercambio una mirada con su ayudante.

-**Hokage-sama va a hacerte una pruebas pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte**- se vio obligada a decir Shizune ante la mirada que le dirigió la niña. Una mirada que venia a decir _" ¿a que vienen esas caras tan largas?"_

La Hokage, jeringuilla en mano, se acerco las dos.

-**Extiende el brazo, Heiwa.**

-**¿Eh? ¿Así que te llamas Heiwa?**-pregunto Shizune atándole una tira goma verde pálido en torno al brazo, un poco más arriba del codo.

-**Eto...si, ¿no te lo había dicho, ya?**-Shizune nego -f**ue papá quien me puso ese nombre. Uzumaki ****Heiwa ****je je.**

La Hokage carraspeó llamando su atención. La mujer se hizo a un lado dejando espacio a Tsunade.

La anciana desinfecto una zona del brazo y le introdujo la aguja. El recipiente cilíndrico empezó a llenarse y tras ese Tsunade cambio el recipiente.

-**Podíamos haber pedido las muestras de la Arena pero seguro que hubieran tardado más- **dijo la ayudante tratando de crear conversación.

-**Oh, bueno no hubiera servido para nada, allí no tienen mis muestras.**

-**¿Um? no dijiste que venías de allí.**

-**Dije que venia del país del viento, no de la aldea de la Arena. No vivíamos allí. De todas maneras ¿no seria raro que siendo mi padre Hokage de Konoha, yo fuera un ninja de la Arena?**

-_¬¬u..es cierto_

-**Papa y mama me entrenaron, pero oficialmente no soy un ninja...aún.**

Tsunade resopló por la nariz. No lo reconocería pero aquello le había hecho gracia.

Levanto el puño y le dio un ligero coscorrón a Heiwa

-**No seas tan arrogante, mocosa**

La niña hizo un mohín frotándose la zona afectada

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto...pero últimamente estoy teniendo guerras con mi hermano por el uso del pc..así que quería dejar subida esta parte. Por si acaso.

Y ahora una mención especial.

Gracias a **Loquin** por su review. He pensado mucho el carácter alocado de Heiwa, espero ser siempre fiel a ello.

Cierto día _(jugando al basket con los amigos, unos tipos del barrio me metieron en un lío...perdón no me pude resistir a poner la letra del Príncipe de Bel-Air)_ me dio por abrir ese correo mio, allá olvidado tanto tiempo y ¡sorpresa...!

Tenia un montón de correos y entre ellos me ha encantado ver que algunos usuarios tienen esta historia en las alertas.

Un montón de besos a todos, me alegrasteis el día XD

Por cierto si a alguien le interesa el motivo de llamarla Heiwa Uzumaki es por que Heiwa significa "Paz" en japones y, teniendo en cuenta la historia original, me pareció muy acertado llamarla así. Es un nombre del que no me arrepentiré ni pensaré en cambiarlo.

Besos ^^ y como aqui en España ya es 31 de Diciembre y aunque sean las 2am y aún falten muchas horas...

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
